craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 11 (Ultimate Performer Season 1)
Week 11 of the first season of ASM Network's Ultimate Performer, premiered on October 31, 2015, with a total of 15.29 million US viewers. The episode featured the contestants that won each week of the ten weeks, including Sam Concepcion, Becca Tobin, Ross Lynch, Alexandra Burke, Garrett Clayton, Heather Morris, Diego Boneta, Alex Gonzaga, Max Schneider and Cody Christian. The episode also features guest judges Shakira, Harry Connick Jr., Taylor Swift and Nick Jonas. This is a halloween-themed episode. Summary Color Key * - Eliminated Week Mechanics During Week 11, all the winners from the previous ten weeks will compete. Three judges will give their comment on the performer at the end of every performance. At the end of the episodes, the four judges joined by four other guest judges, will each give the players a point from 1 to 10, without repeating a single point for each judge. The points will not be shown and will be added up, with the two lowest point players being eliminated and the other eight moving on to week 12. The players will perform a solo song each for the first round, and just like the weekly games, the second round will feature each of them in a duet. This week, the players will be treated to a Halloween-themed episode. At the end of all performances, hosts Kenny Wormald and Akiko Solon will announce the first six players safe from elimination. They will then announce the last two players safe, with the remaining two being eliminated from the game. The tallied votes will then be showed. Featured Distractions This is a list of distractions that appeared on the episode (Arranged in alphabetical order): * Blood Bath (New) '''- The distraction is a variety of Fill 'Em Up, but instead of ice cold water, the tank is filled with blood like substance, which is often mixed with animal organs and maggots. The tank is only filled to the waist of the player and a button is not featured unlike Fill 'Em up. * '''Coffin Ride (New) '- The player is locked into a closed coffin and has to perform while the coffin is rolled around on wheels, and is also hung on air using a harness. The distraction is knowing that you are hanging in the air, with it being jolted around for surprises. * '''Dark & Darker (New) '- The players sit in a boxed set with one of the walls facing the audience being a transparent glass to see the interior. While sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, the lights are dimmed down and a strobe light is the only source of light inside the room, where actors are used to scare the players while performing. Often times, animals will be used including snakes or spiders. * '''Haunted House (New) '''- During a halloween-themed episode, each players must perform while going through specially built haunted houses on the backlot of Fanfic Studios. There are three different themes that the judges can pick for each player to go on. The haunted house usually takes the same amount of time to finish as one song. * '''Scarecrows (New) '''- The players are attached to a pole like a scarecrow, but instead of straws, the players are fitted with scarecrow outfits that have balloons attached to it. Trained ravens are then released on the stage to pop the balloons one by one until the song ends. * '''Tarantula Aquarium (New) '''- The player sits on a chair while performing inside a big glass tank, disguised as an aquarium for tarantulas. The player has to sing while numerous tarantula spiders are crawling around him/her on the branches, on him/her or on the chair. When used for Round 2, two chairs are placed inside the aquarium. Performances '''Color Key * - Round Winner Musical Performances * Shakira ("Dare") and Nick Jonas ("Chains") Weekly Theme * Halloween Judges Points The following shows the allocation points by the judges in the first two rounds to each contestants.